Bravely Default
'''Bravely Default '' '''is a roleplaying game for the Nintendo 3DS. It was developed by Silicon Studio and published by Square Enix in Japan and Nintendo in North America and Europe. It is the spiritual successor to ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. It was originally released in Japan as Bravely Default: Flying Fairy, and it was later re-released in Japan as Bravely Default: For The Sequel with added features. The updated version was localized to other regions as Bravely Default. The game also spawned a sequel, Bravely Second, which is currently in development. Gameplay The game uses a battle system shift and multi-hit combos. It also uses a system of classes (job) as in other Final Fantasy (III, V, The 4 Heroes of Light). Has only one save slot (which will increase in three slots), had element, according to producer Tomoya Asano, the wireless functions. The game will make extensive use of dubbing, both in history, both in the battles. Plot The game follows the adventures of Tiz Arrior, Agnès Oblige, Ringabel, and Edea Lee, as they try to restore the four crystals in order to save the world. Intro A week after the events that led to the destruction Norende, Tiz awakens to Caldisla, where Owen will know immediately, the captain of the Royal Guards. Despite the words of the king - who invited him to stay in town - reported by man, Tiz want to see with his own eyes what remains of his home, also hoping to find more survivors. But once arrived, Tiz meet the Vestal of the Crystal Wind, Agnes Oblige, which will inform you of being the sole survivor. Tiz will be informed by Agnes that she and fairy crystals Airy are traveling to free the Crystal of Wind darkness, although the two are hunted by the Knights of Eternia Heaven who are terrorizing Caldisla. Soon after, the three are attacked by the white sorceress Holly White, from Barras monaco Lehr and by their subordinates. Defeated enemies, the vestal and his improvised companions will return to the city, where soldiers roam in search of Agnes. The young man decides to surrender to avoid pain in the population, but arrived at the meeting place with enemies and discovered their true intentions, will gladly accept the help of Tiz and with him defeat the warriors of Eternia. That same night, however, the black magician Ominas Crowe fire a house and ordered the residents to hand over the vestal and unleashing the wrath of Edea Lee, daughter of the Grand Marshal of Eternia forces. The next morning Tiz and Agnes meet Ringabel, a young man without memory, which will join their group. After a while, though, it also adds to the Edea group, which tolerate no longer the actions of the black magician. Following initial discussions between the two women in the group, the party will work to avenge the death of Owen for Argent Heinkel hand, knight who has kidnapped the King of Caldisla. He also defeated, the party - fully formed - proceed to Ancheim to awaken the Wind Crystal. Chapter 1 Once in Ancheim, Agnes and her group stumble into king of Eloch city Quentis Khamer VIII, asking its citizens to work even harder to make sure that the city go ahead even without the wind that first supported it. After listening Khamer, the group will travel to the Temple of the Wind. Once here and it realized that now the temple is inhabited by monsters. After the defeat of the monster, Airy will explain the rules for the ritual of awakening and warn others not to interfere. Agnes proceed with the ritual and Ringabel seem to remember something on the light of the crystals, although Airy will reveal soon after that there are still three temples to visit. Back in town, find the king Khamer make a speech in which incites the population to abandon the Orthodoxy of the Crystals, even revolting to Agnés same. However, even if with the help of Tiz, Agnes will make a speech about the fate of the world and of the crystals and, showing Chains Storm belonged to Orthros, finally restart the wind to blow. Agnes, touched by the prayers of the people, promise to return after meeting other Vestal. The group will decide to leave for Florem but on their airship will be attacked by Alternis Dim the Council of Six, who will try to come to your senses Edea, convinced that the vestal has manipulated. Unable to convince her, the black knight will destroy the aviolite which lifts the Eschalot. The party will be so compelled to cross the forest full of miasma to get to Florem. Before leaving, however, you can do the side missions where you will get the "asterisks" Merchant, the fencer of Enchantment, the Thief and the Cronomago. Chapter 2 Alternis return the betrayal of Edea to the Council of Six, and then ask Einheria Venus Legion Bloody Rose to help him to save Edea before we can come to terms with the Arcanist Victoria F. Stein and Master Spiritist Victor S. Court. Meanwhile,the party travels to Florem, although the city has been transformed from a modest place dedicated to nature on a superficial place and based on beauty. Agnes will meet the Matriarch who will report them about the disappearance of Olivia Oblige, vestal water, which before escaping chased by Eternia forces managed to throw a protective crystal,thus creating a barrier that only Olivia can destroy. Chapter 3 On the way to Eisenberg, the party will meet Grandship giant ship where conoscerrano a name Zatz Mightee man. They will find that the city is torn apart by a civil war between the Swordsmen and the Squires, where the former are aided by blades of Eternia Nere. Led by Datz Strongberry, a friend of Zatz, the group decides to meet the dupes of the Squires to find a way for the Fire Temple. However the group is intercepted by Swordmaster Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, the Edea master and the commander of the Black Lame! After a discussion, Kamiizumi will go revealing that will have no mercy towards her pupil. The inconterà Daniel Goodman Group, commander of the Squires, who will offer his help in the search for a way to the Temple. Spending a night at the home of Daniel, Tiz convince Agnes to help the Squires. After finding the cure to the poison Alchemist Qada, the group will travel to the Mythril mine to save a few kids. It is here that meet Egil, in charge without knowing the dead vestal fire to help the party, where Tiz revises his brother Til. Once at the Temple and defeated Chaugmar, Agnes awaken the crystal. Helped the Squires, the party will lead to Egil Caldisla, trying to help the innkeeper Karl, distressed by the death of Owen. With only remained a crystal, the group does not have to find a way to overcome the high mountains of Eternia. It is only thanks to Ringabel that the party will find that Grandship, in reality, is nothing more than an airship! Saved the city that was about to sink, the four heroes leave for Eternia. Meanwhile, the Grand Marshal order to recall all military forces to fight the wind vestal. Before you leave you will be able to do some side missions where you will get the "asterisks" Alchemist, the Pirate, the Artist and the Sword Master. Chapter 4 After arriving to Eternia, Edea will find that her mother - Mahzer Lee - is in the Tower of Central Care. After the visit, she will reveal that Eternia white magic is enhanced by the energy of the earth crystal and is precisely why the treatments are so effective. However awakening crystal, care would become suddenly inadequate. Arriving at the center of the Commando door Eternia they will be attacked by Victor and Victoria but, once again, the Arcanist will have a crisis. Following Victor in a room, the party discovers that Victoria is suffering from an incurable disease for which all had abandoned, while the Grand Marshal had saved her from the street and had the care of his father Victor. Once out of the coma, the two will die trying to kill the protagonists. When everything seems to be going well the four are attacked by Lester DeRosso, the former leader of the Council of the Six. Edea will wake up alone in her room and will have a discussion with his father, from which will come out frustrated and angry. then decide to use a secret passage to his room to get to the secret and then free his comrades. The Wise - who prove to be the founding member of the Council of the Six - help them in flight, alerting them that the world is not just black and white as they believe. The group finally collide against Braev Lee and once defeated will be reached by the Lord DeRosso and Mahzer. The party thus reach the Temple of Earth and defeat Gigas Lich, then wake up the crystal. Airy did what explains that the only thing left is to find the Sacred Pillar where she may absorb the Primordial Light and thereby heal the wounds of the world. While Airy does this, however, the group is attacked by Alternis. After the battle, the Black Knight will break mask, revealing a face equal to that of Ringabel. also discovering a diary D identical in the hands of Alternis, the group reaches Airy with many doubts in the head. Demos There are two demos for the game. The first demo reuses central locations but alters them so that it has an original plotline separate from the main game. This demo generally lasts the player a few hours. If the player gets the full game and retains the demo's save data, he will unlock special items depending on his progress. The second demo, so far only released for Japan as of July 2014, contains the first 4 chapters of the game for free. Players can buy the full game at anytime and continue from where they ended in the demo. Development The game originally started as a Final Fantasy: 4 Warriors of Light game. Reception Bravely Default has received generally good reception. It has also sold decently well, selling approximately 200k in its first month in the US across digital and physical. In France, the game has sold 60k through May 2014 from launch. It also sold 141,529 in its first week in Japan and 274,979 for the 2012 fiscal year. According to Dengeki, the game has sold over 1 million worldwide with 400k being Japan across both versions of the game and 600k for the rest of the world. Legacy Following the game's success, a Browser game called Bravely Default: Praying Brage was released in 2012 a month after the game released. It takes place a few centuries later. There was also a mobile game, Bravely Archive: D's Report, in 2015 which took place around the same time but with an alternative timeline. The proper sequel, Bravely Second, released a couple months later in 2015 in Japan though it underperformed compared to the original in spite on several gameplay improvements. Tiz Arrior and Agnès Oblige has later appearances in Road to Dragons. Gallery Videos References }} Category:Silicon Studio games Category:Square Enix games Category:2012 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Role-playing games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:2013 video games Category:2014 video games Category:Games with a demo Category:Bravely games